Halloween 8
by cobra
Summary: my version of halloween 8... completed.. done for a challenge


INTRO:  
  
IM ERIC AND THIS IS MY ATTEMPT AT CREATING A HALLOWEEN 8 THAT WILL MATCH THE OTHER MOVIES....OH YEAH I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO DO WITH HALLOWEEN OR ITS CHARACTERS.... I HAVE USED THE OUTLINE OF THE REAL MOVIE 5 COLLEGE STUDENTS IN THE MYERS HOUSE OVER A LIVE WEBCAST...ALSO AN ALREADY INTRODUCED CAST MEMBER.... I CRAVE FEEDBACK SO EMAIL ME AT COBRA_011@HOTMAIL.COM....ENJOY.  
  
We fade in to the end of H20 moments before Laurie steals the van and beheads her brother ( supposedly) We are in the back of the van....as Michael is in a body bag... the coroners assistant turns around facing the back of the van as the shape sits up quickly...grabing a syring and shoving it into the young mans throat puncturing his vocal cords.....quick cut of Laurie chopping his head off.......  
  
CUT TO: TITLE HALL8WEEN  
  
  
  
by....  
  
Eric Baker CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SANITARIUM:  
  
We fade in as a car pulls up to the sanitarium...The legend shows as lighting lights up the sky...  
  
Oct. 29, 2002 Halloween.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SANITARIUM:  
  
We fade in as The Nurse from the car runs up to the head nurse soaking wet... she has a look of exhasperation on her wet face... She wipes her face as she takes the talking to.. We look at the head nurse...She's not exactly manly but she is butch.... she is stoned face as if she is serious even in her sleep...  
  
Head Nurse: Mary your late.....  
  
Mary moves her head up and down...  
  
Mary: I know.. The weather is harsh....  
  
The Head Nurse motions for her to come toward the guard....  
  
Guard: Hi Mary....Hello Jean...  
  
Mary and Jean: Hi Jack.....  
  
Jean: Were preparing to transport a patient....a serious patient... We need you to watch very close tonight Jack.....  
  
Jack moves his head up and down  
  
Jack: No problem...I'll keep my eyes open...What time should i expect the Transport...  
  
Jean: Around 9 or 10... Were trying to keep her movement low profile....Her families decision...  
  
Jack moves his head up and down he understands...  
  
Jean: Its 8 now. Mary we need to get her preped..  
  
Mary follows Jean off screen as the guard moves around to the back of the desk....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SANITARIUM:  
  
We are looking at the nurses through someones pov....the pov moves back into the bushes... we catch a glimpse of metal flashing in the darkness.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ELEVATOR...  
  
We fade in as The nurses are talking...  
  
Mary: So who are we getting rid of?  
  
Jean: Laurie Strode....  
  
Mary: The catatonic....Why did you say she was dangerous.....  
  
Jean looks at her in a look of shock...  
  
Jean: Its Halloween...  
  
Mary still looks at her not comprehending....  
  
Mary: she hasn't talked in years...the only time she moves is when we move her..  
  
Jean is getting kinda upset...  
  
Jean: Her brother tried to kill her on Halloween....She's scared to death of that day...I want her as drugged as pills can get her....  
  
Mary understands now.....The elevator opens and the two women step out of frame.... We hear the ding of it as the doors close blocking our view.......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LOBBY......  
  
We fade in as Jack is behind his desk watching PSYCHO. on his t.v. We hear a loud noise outside... Jack's head comes up from the t.v.  
  
Jack: What the hell was that?  
  
Jack stands up and walks toward the front doors... He walks out side and looks up the street we see a quick shadow go through the doors.. It disapears as Jack turns around... and walks back in the Lobby.....  
  
Jack: Im losing my mind....I've gotta get a diffrent job.... He walks back inside not noticing the door is ajar....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HALLWAY....  
  
We fade in as the nurses are walking down the corridor.....They come to room number 78.. Jean gets the keys out of her pocket..  
  
Jean: Remember no matter how she looks...she's dangerous..  
  
Mary moves her head up and down as Jean unlocks the door and they walk in....We pan infront of the nurses to see Laurie Srode sitting on the bed looking blankly at the wall.. Her hair is long and she is almost as pale as micheal's mask....  
  
Jean: Mrs. Strode....Were going to give you some medicine now....  
  
Laurie looks blankly at the wall....Jean puts the pills in Laurie's hand...Laurie puts them in her mouth and takes a drink of water....  
  
Jean: We'll be back shortly Mrs. Strode..just Rest....  
  
Jean and Mary walk out of the room shutting the door behind them...Pan camera to Laurie as we look in her hands to see that she palmed the pills....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HALLWAY.  
  
We fade in as Jean and Mary are outside Lauries room.....  
  
Jean: Wait here I'm going to get a Jacket...  
  
Mary looks at her strangely  
  
Mary: Do you think thats necessary?  
  
Jean: I want tonight to go as smoothly as possible....  
  
Mary moves her head up and down as Jean walks down the hall and turns the corner....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STOREROOM....  
  
We open as Jean is looking through the storeroom for a straight jacket....  
  
Jean: Where the hell did they put them?  
  
We continue to watch Jean....then we move and we realize were looking through a pov..... We walk toward the unsuspecting Nurse Jean...We watch as Jean turns around and screams...  
  
Jean: Shit! Jack you scared the hell out of me....  
  
We see Jack...looking at her..  
  
Jack: Sorry I thought I saw someone on the monitors so i came up to check it out...  
  
We see that Jean has calmed down...  
  
Jean: Its probably Mary....  
  
Jack moves his head up and down  
  
Jack: Your probably right... I'm going back down...just yell if you need anything...  
  
We watch Jean as Jack walks away....We see Michaels white mask come out of the shadows behind her......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HALLWAY....  
  
We fade in to see Mary still in front of Laurie's room as we hear a muffled cry...  
  
Mary: Jean? Is that you?  
  
We watch as Mary walks down the hallway in the direction of the sound....  
  
Mary: Hello! Anyone here?  
  
We continue to watch Mary as she walks down the hall she passes the closed door of the storeroom...We turn the corner and bump into.......The SHAPE....We see the knife in his hand....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LAURIE'S ROOM.......  
  
We fade in looking at the door we hear the key enter the lock and the door swing open.. Standing silohetted in the light of the hallway is Michael Myers... He walks into the room as the camera pans around him looking over his shoulder we see that laurie isn't there....We look at Michael as his head tilts from side to side.. We watch as the door swings back and Laurie steps out from behind it....And slips out the door..she runs down the hallway...  
  
Laurie: Michael!!!  
  
Michaels head jerks around as he walks into the hallway and looks both ways Laurie is nowhere to be found... He turns left which just happens to be the way Laurie went...He turns the corner just in time to see the stairwell door shut...He walks toward it and begins to climb the stairs toward the roof.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ROOF....  
  
We see Micheal come through the roof door....He see's Laurie standing near the edge of the roof he just stands there....  
  
Laurie: I'm tired of running Michael....  
  
Michaels head tilts from side to side...  
  
Laurie: I'm ready to finish this Michael....Are you?  
  
Michael begins to move toward Laurie...Laurie's hands are behind her back....Just as Michael gets in arms distance she moves her hands to show a fire extinguisher...she swings with all her might hitting Michael in the head he stumbles toward the edge of the roof Laurie runs at him ready to deliver the final blow just as she is about to swing Michael lunges forward sending the blade of his knife into Lauries stomach....she falls to the roof and lays still... Michael looks at her tilting his head side to side....then walks toward the door.... Zoom in on Laurie as her eyes come open she lays still blood coming from her stomach she dies....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Oct. 30, 2002  
  
EXT. SANITARIUM.. MORNING.......  
  
We fade in as Police cars are all around the sanitarium...We see a young detective talking on his cell phone.....  
  
Det.: Yes honey.....Okay no problem.... love you to...bye..  
  
We see another police officer watching him as he hangs up the phone...  
  
Det.: What do we got...officer?  
  
Officer: Well Det. Curtis We got a hell of a blood bath...  
  
Det. Curtis doesn't understand...  
  
Officer: We have three dead bodies...We found two in a storeroom on the second floor and another one on the roof...  
  
The Det. is thinking..  
  
Curtis: Have we identified them?  
  
Officer: Yes sir they are... Head nurse.. Jean Isom, uh... Nurse...Mary Moore...and a patient.. Laurie Strode...  
  
At this last name the detictiv kinda stumbles...  
  
Curtis: We need to get on the phone with Haddonfield p.d.  
  
Officer: Yes sir....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STOREROOM...  
  
We see Det. Curtis walk into the room he immediatly covers his mouth with his tie he can't believe what he see's...  
  
Curtis: How could anyone do this?  
  
We see another Detective...Wilson walk in he just grunts and looks at Curtis...  
  
Wilson: Sick basterd huh?  
  
Curtis simply nods he still cannot speak...  
  
Wilson: So what have we got George?  
  
We see a man looking at the bodies which are hanging on hooks....  
  
George: Time of death: Around 8 or 9 p.m. Cause: Seems to be multiple knife wounds to the stomach and chest... This guy liked what he was doing...  
  
We see that Curtis finally has his stomach under control...  
  
Curtis: What makes you say that?  
  
We watch as George pulls out a pen and begins to point at Mary's abdomen...  
  
George: This was most likely the first wound... He did this with so much pressure she was dead before he pulled the knife free... Yet he stabbed her at least ten more times...  
  
we see the look of disgust on Curtis's face.... George moves on to Jean..  
  
George: He Slit this ones thoat wide open...she died before she hit the floor...yet he still stabbed her in the chest so hard the knife came out the her back...  
  
He pushes Jeans body around on the hook showing the wounds in her back...  
  
George: I'm no psychiatrist but I know this guy enjoyed this...  
  
Curtis seems to be thinking...  
  
Curtis: What about the other victim?  
  
George looks stumped...  
  
George: With her its the exact opposite...There's one wound to the stomach and thats it he left her lying on the roof...Its like he took absolutly no pleasure in the kill....  
  
Both Curtis and Wilson look curious...  
  
Curtis: Isn't that unusual?  
  
George shrugs..  
  
George: I'm no psychiatrist...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DORM ROOM.....  
  
We fade into a dorm room a young woman about 21 or so is at her computer IM... Her name is Sharon Nicholson.... The young womans roomate walks in....  
  
Roomate: You still on that thing? No offense but you need a life honey....  
  
The young woman stands up...  
  
Sharon: Shut up.... I don't see anyone calling for you....  
  
Both women laugh....  
  
Jezebel: Well we better start packing....We have to leave tomarrow...  
  
Sharon looks at her like she's crazy..  
  
Sharon: Were only going overnight...How many clothes do you need?  
  
Jezabel: Think of it this way....We are going overnight but were also being broadcasted to almost every computer in the nation....I gotta look good girl...  
  
The girls laugh together as Jezebel walks toward her closet...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE...  
  
We fade in to an interview of Titus Bell...  
  
Reporter: Mr. Bell.. Why would you want to webcast from the home of the infamous mass murder Michael Myers?  
  
We zoom in on Titus...  
  
Titus: Well Joanna I've always been intrested in what made Michael Myers the way he was what better way to find out than to go to where he lived...And...Why not uncover it with the world watching...  
  
Joanna: There you have it fokes....log on tonight at Michael Myers. com to see the show...back to you Chris.....  
  
The happy face on the reporter changes as she ends the broadcast...  
  
Joanna: I bet you had a lot of trouble with the locals....  
  
Titus: There was this guy Tommy Doyle that gave me hell but I told him to piss off....He hasn't came back....  
  
Joanna: For the record how many kids are going to be in there tonight....  
  
Titus: Counting myself and my assistant Tasha...8..There driving here from Langdon in the morning.... If there isn't anything else I really have to get to work...  
  
Joanna and the Camera man leave will Titus looks up at the house....  
  
Titus: I'm gonna be rich....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
POLICE STATION:  
  
We fade in looking through a double glass mirror... Jack the guard from the sanitarium is being questioned....We are watching through the glass as Det. Curtis comes in....  
  
Curtis: How's the questioning going?  
  
The officer stops looking through the glass the officers name is Det. Wilson....  
  
Wilson: He doesn't know anything.....You contact the family..  
  
Curtis gets a sad look on his face...  
  
Curtis: Yeah... I called all there families..The Tate's were the worst..  
  
Wilson: Cant get it through there head its not Michael Myers...  
  
Curtis looks at Wilson seriously..  
  
Curtis: Are you sure its not....I think I'm gonna head to Haddonfield to see whats going on.... I better book my flight....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
GYM...  
  
We fade in to see two guys playing basketball...one is Mike the other is Bruce...  
  
Mike: Can you believe it locked in the house of a serial killer with Three seriously hot women...And being seen on every computer in the country....Can it get any better...  
  
Mike takes a shot and misses...  
  
Bruce: I can think of a way....If that other guy wasn't coming.... I want all the girls to myself....  
  
Bruce shoots and misses....  
  
Mike: Me to...But i don't take sloppy seconds...  
  
A gorgues blond walks up behind him her name is Cassandra...  
  
Cassandra: You have your standards...  
  
Mike turns around...  
  
Mike: Of course.. What you think I'm a pig or something....  
  
Bruce intervenes before this gets ugly...  
  
Bruce: So Cassandra are excited about staying the night at the home of a mass murder....Just think of the dust getting all over those designer clothes...  
  
Cassandra makes a funny face as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STUDY....  
  
We fade into a study much like Dr. Loomis's on Halloween 6... We see a young man on a computer IM...We read the typing on the screen...  
  
Jake: So are you looking forward to staying in the Myers house....  
  
We see the other persons IM...  
  
Sharon: Not really its kinda wierd.....okay don't tell anyone but its Kinda scary....hey g2g my roomate walked in...  
  
Jake: cy l8r..... And you know I'll protect you...  
  
We pan wide out of the screen to see a young man 17 that looks like he's about 20..  
  
Jake(to himself): I guess i better get ready..........  
  
We fade out as he starts to pack...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAR...  
  
We fade in to see Det. Curtis on his way to Haddonfield... Darkness has settled over the landscape... We fade in as the Det. looks at his gas gauge.. its on Empty.. We pan out the windshield to see a gas station in front of us on the right we pan out of the car as it turns in and goes to the pumps... The Det. gets out of his car and starts to pump his gas....We notice how quiet the station is... All the lights are on but it looks and feels deserted we hear the eery theme music from part 1....The Det. walks toward the station....  
  
Curtis: Hello!! Anyone here?!  
  
Det. Curtis continues to walk inside the station....  
  
Curtis: I have a very bad feeling about this....  
  
Curtis continues to walk behind the desk of the station seeing no one there he walks toward the mechanics booths....There is little light in the mechanics booths as Det. Curtis walks slowly around an open grease pit... He walks toward the bathrooms of the Station he opens the door as Two dead bodies fall out....  
  
Curtis: Shit!!! I guess I'm on the right track....  
  
We fade out as Curtis is calling the police...He doesn't wait for them and we see him run for his car....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Oct. 31, 2002 Halloween  
  
EXT. ILLIONIS ST. COLLEGE.....MORNING.....  
  
We fade in to see all five of the college students outside waiting for someone...  
  
Mike: Where the hell is he?  
  
Just then we look down the street to see a ford expedition round the corner and stop infront of the students... We see Jake step out and open the back....  
  
Bruce: Its about time...  
  
Jake: Sorry I'm late traffic was a bitch....  
  
Mike and Bruce push by him as they load there stuff.... Jake walks over and takes Sharon and Jezabels bags then goes back and gets Cassandra's....Everyone gets in the vehicle... Sharon in the front seat Jezabel and Mike in the second and Bruce and Cassandra in the third...We watch as the Excursion moves from the curb...The adventure has started....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. EXCURSION....  
  
We see that no one is talking its kinda a wierd silence...Sharon breaks it trying to talk to jake...  
  
Sharon: Your not a college student are you Jake?  
  
Jake shakes his head...  
  
Jake: No.. Not yet anyway...  
  
Sharon: Then how did you get picked for this?  
  
Jake kinda smiles...  
  
Jake: I'm the foremost expert on Michael Myers....Titus asked me to join you guys he said he'd pay my college tuition...  
  
Mike peps up from the back seat...  
  
Mike: How can you be the expert on Michael Myers? Your what 20?  
  
Jake doesn't take his eyes off the road...  
  
Jake: 17. You ever heard of a man called Sam Loomis?  
  
Mike: Yeah.. Who hasn't?  
  
Jake: Thats my grandfather...I helped him on his work for years before he died...  
  
Mike: Oh...I guess that explains it....  
  
Jake kinda smiles and laughs...  
  
Jake: What made all of you join this little adventure....Believe in the legend of Michael Myers?  
  
Bruce answers first...  
  
Bruce: Hell no! We need money...  
  
Everyone laughs...  
  
Mike: Speak for yourself I want the fame....This will catupult me to the top of the actor list...  
  
Everyone burst out laughing...  
  
Mike: That wasn't ment to be funny...  
  
Everyone is laughing as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE...  
  
We fade in as Titus is doing the last minute preperations...He is talking to his assistant Trish...  
  
Trish: Are you sure this is a good idea?  
  
Titus looks at her as he climbs off a ladder..  
  
Titus: Hell yeah...Not only will we be famous but "I'll" be rich...  
  
Trish smiles until she gets what he said...  
  
Trish: What do you mean you'll be rich?  
  
Titus kisses Trish...  
  
Titus: Just kidding honey...  
  
Trish hits him playfully..  
  
Trish: You better be...  
  
We hear a sound off screen like shrubbery being moved...Titus walks toward it as Charlie Jumps out scaring the shit out of Titus....  
  
Titus: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Charlie is on the verge of laughing..  
  
Charlie: Just finishing up on those surprises...  
  
Titus smiles...  
  
Titus: We are gonna be rich!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HADDONFIELD POLICE STATION...  
  
We see that the station looks nothing like what it did before...(before it blew up)..We see Det. Curtis's car pull up and screech to a stop as he jumps out and head for the door......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD POLICE STATION....  
  
We see Det. Curtis run in the police station...  
  
Curtis: I need to talk to the sheriff....  
  
The desk attendant motions toward his office then goes back to doing her nails.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE...  
  
We fade in to see Det. Curtis coming in the door as Sheriff. Taylor stands from behind his desk..  
  
Taylor: Do you know how to knock?  
  
Det. Curtis stops in his tracks...  
  
Curtis: Your receptionist told me to go on in.....  
  
Taylor: Dont worry about it....How can i help you Mr..?  
  
Curtis pulls out his badge...  
  
Curtis: Detective actually...Sheriff I have reason to believe that Michael Myers might be here....or coming here...  
  
Taylor gets a look of a pure hardass on his face....  
  
Taylor: Get out of my office detective...  
  
Curtis: Excuse me....  
  
Taylor: Get the Hell out of my office...I don't have time to hear this Michael Myers bullshit and neither does anyone else in this town.... This is my jurisdiction so get the hell out!!  
  
Curtis gets the idea and moves toward the door....  
  
Curtis: Now the blood is on your hands Sheriff....  
  
Curtis walks out the door leaving the sheriff to think..... We watch as he is leaving the receptionist gets up...  
  
Receptionist: If this is about Michael Myers you need to talk to Tommy Doyle...Here's his number.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HIGHWAY.....  
  
We fade in as everyone is laughing still having a good time getting to know each other..  
  
Mike: Are we there yet?  
  
Bruce: I gotta go to the bathroom!  
  
Everyone is laughing Jake begins thinking this trip might be okay....If they all get out alive that is...  
  
Jake: We've only got about 20 minutes...Can you hold it?  
  
Bruce: I don't know man I'm about to piss my pants like a newborn....  
  
Everyone laughs as Jake pulls into a gas station....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STREETS OF HADDONFIELD...  
  
We fade in as we see Tommy Doyle walking down the street.... He comes to an outdoor cafe.. We see Det. Curtis sitting down... We walk toward him...  
  
Tommy: Det. Curtis?  
  
Det. Curtis stands up...Tommy motions him to sit down...  
  
Tommy: What did you need to see me about?  
  
Curtis: I have reason to believe that Michael Myers is here...  
  
Tommy's face goes pale white...  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Curtis: Michael Myers is in Haddonfield..  
  
Tommy gets a look of fear on his face...  
  
Tommy: Come with me Detective........  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE.........  
  
We fade in as The excursion comes to a stop infront of the house.....Titus is waiting for everyone....  
  
Titus: Your early...  
  
Mike: Jake drives like a maniac....  
  
Jake smiles....Then begins unloading the car.... Titus sees how much the girls brought..  
  
Titus: Damn people this is an overnight thing...Who needs two suitcases...  
  
Everyone points at Cassandra...  
  
Cassandra: I've gotta look good...Im gonna be on t.v.  
  
Just then another car screechs to a stop and Tommy and Det. Curtis jump out of the car....  
  
Tommy: You cant go in there...Its not safe...  
  
Titus steps up he's kinda pissed...  
  
Titus: Look Doyle... Your a fucking psycho....You've got Myers on the brain...Its safe...  
  
Titus looks at everyone..  
  
Titus: Go ahead and put your stuff in the house....  
  
Everyone but Jake goes in.... On the way Sharon looks to her right and in the bushes we see The SHAPE.......She turns her head and looks back He's gone....  
  
Curtis: I'm detective Curtis from the Illinios state police...I have reason to suspect that Michael Myers is in Haddonfield...  
  
Titus is getting very pissed...  
  
Titus: Do you have a supina to stop me detective?  
  
Curtis shakes his head...  
  
Titus: Then I suggest you leave....  
  
Tommy speaks up next...  
  
Tommy: Look just let us stay and watch...I'm sure you have a control room somewhere in the house...Just let us see for ourselves that were wrong....  
  
Titus is thinking this over....  
  
Titus: Fine...The control room is in the garage...Its around back...  
  
With this Titus turns and goes in the house..Leaving Jake with Tommy and Curtis....  
  
Jake: Your Tommy Doyle right?  
  
Tommy looks at Jake..  
  
Tommy: How did you know that?  
  
Jake: My grandfather talked highly of you.....Sam Loomis......  
  
Tommy's face lights up..  
  
Tommy: Your Sam's grandson....  
  
Jake laughs...  
  
Jake: I better go in and check the house.....I have a bad feeling about tonight...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MYERS HOUSE...  
  
We fade in as everyone is in the living room...Titus is showing everyone the equipment...He picks up a hat...  
  
Titus: All of you will be wearing one of these...There a Hat Cam...Basically we see and hear everything you do from you p.o.v... There will also be camera's positioned all over the house...Remeber this is a old house so watch your steps.. I will be in the house with you. Trish and these two will be in the control room watching our every move...Now if there are no questions......Okay come get the equipment and Trish will set it up....  
  
We pan to Tommy and Curtis....  
  
Tommy: I hope your wrong..  
  
Curtis: Me to..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MYERS HOUSE...LATER...  
  
We fade in to see that everyone has there equipment on and the test have already been done....  
  
Titus: Its showtime ladies and gentlemen....Trish go to the control room and hook us up I'll introduce the players and well start the show......  
  
Trish, Tommy, and Curtis head toward the control room she talks to Titus through walkie talkies...  
  
Trish: Titus Your on......  
  
We watch through a t.v. screen as Titus does the introduction... As he introduces each we see the characters on the screen...  
  
Titus: Okay people...here's the linup for today's show....First we have.... Sharon Nicholson... A freshman in Illionis state studying medicine....Jezebel Winters... A freshman in Illinois State studying Law.....Cassandra Marvin..A sophmore at Illinois State studying Modeling?.The dumb blonde is here to...don't say were seperatist....Now we have the men....Jake Loomis...A junior at Langdon High School....Mike Singleton..A Junior at Illinois State Majoring in Historical Arts....And last of all we have Bruce Wilson..A junior at Illinois Sate Majoring in Physical Studies.....Thats our line up boys and girls....Let The Dangertainment Begin!!!  
  
Everyone cheers except Jake.....  
  
Bruce: I wanna check out the basement...Whose coming with me....  
  
Sharon: Were gonna split up...Are you crazy...Were in the house of the most notorious mass murderer in history...And you want to split up.......  
  
Bruce gets a crazy look in his eyes....  
  
Bruce: You wanna come Sharon....  
  
Sharon turns away in disgust...  
  
Cassandra: I'll go Brucey...  
  
They start to walk away...  
  
Bruce: Do you like being watched?  
  
We hear Cassandra giggle as they walk toward the kitchen....  
  
Mike: So who want to go upstairs?  
  
Jezabel moves toward Mike....  
  
Jezebel: Why not.....You coming Sharon......Jake  
  
We see Sharon and Jake stand up....  
  
Jake: Safety in numbers.........  
  
Titus watches them leave...  
  
Titus: I'm gonna be rich..........  
  
CUT TO:  
  
CONTROL ROOM:  
  
We fade in to see Tommy, Curtis, and Trish looking at the monitors on the control board.....There are seven individual screens for the peoples pov and two monitors cut into fours for the single camera's.....  
  
Tommy: This is one hell of a setup you got here.....  
  
Trish: Titus goes all out...You think you can sit here alone for awhile i need coffee....  
  
Curtis and Tommy look at each other...  
  
Tommy: sure.......  
  
We watch as Trish walks out the door..  
  
Curtis: Damn she's hot...  
  
Tommy moves his head to agree......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE....  
  
We follow Trish as she walks to go around the house she hears something behind her and turns her head she's looking straight at us....we see her view she is looking at The SHAPE..  
  
Trish: Very funny asshole....  
  
Michael tilts his head from side to side.....  
  
Trish: Get lost...  
  
She turns around to leave she looks back and stops... The shape is gone..  
  
Trish: Im losing it..  
  
She turns around and bumps into the shape.....We hear the knife slide into her chest..........  
  
CUT TO:  
  
BASEMENT....  
  
We fade in to see Cassandra and Bruce kissing... Cassandra pushes Bruce off....  
  
Cassandra: People are watching......  
  
Bruce: So?  
  
Cassandra gives a little giggle...  
  
Cassandra: I'm shy...  
  
Bruce takes his hat off and sits it down then does he same to her's...  
  
Bruce: Problem solved......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
UPSTAIRS.....  
  
We fade in to see Jake and Sharon walking around Judiths room... Sharon is looking at a photo album...We see a little Michael Myers...before he kills judith.....  
  
Sharon: Who would have thought this little boy would become a killer....  
  
Jake shakes his head....  
  
Sharon: Lets go back down stairs....  
  
Jake: Good idea this room gives me the creeps...  
  
Sharon laughs as they walk toward the door.... Jake opens the door and standing there is the shape... Jake doesn't even thing he hits the shape in the face....  
  
Shape: Ow shit.....That hurt.....  
  
Titus pulls off his mask....  
  
Titus: Why the hell did you do that?  
  
Jake and Sharon are just catching there breath....  
  
Jake: Why the hell are you dressed like that?  
  
Titus stands up holding his nose...Mike and Jezebel run into the hallway...  
  
Mike: What the hells going on out here?  
  
Titus throws the mask on the floor....  
  
Titus:: Nothing.....go back to what you were doing.....  
  
Jake smiles as Titus walks down the stairs....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
CONTROL ROOM....  
  
We see that Tommy and Curtis are laughing there asses off....  
  
Tommy: Damn I've been wanting to do that since the prick came to town....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
BASEMENT...  
  
We fade in as Cassandra and Bruce are getting busy....We zoom in on Cassandra as she pushes Bruce off....  
  
Cassandra: Not yet....Im gonna make you beg...  
  
Bruce sticks his tongue out like a dog... and sits on his knees.... He notices something behind cassandra something that kinda glitters...  
  
Bruce: What the hell is that?  
  
Cassandra turns around and slowly walks toward it...  
  
Bruce: Maybe I should go first...  
  
Cassandra gives him a yeah right look and walks toward it...she sticks her hand out and touches the brick it crumbles and a body falls on top of Cassandra.......  
  
Cassandra: OHHHHHH! Help!!! Get it off me!..  
  
Bruce runs over to get the thing off of cassandra he lifts it by the arm...It comes off...Both of them scream like little girls.....Then Bruce notices something.....  
  
Bruce: That son of a bitch!!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
MYERS LIVING ROOM.....  
  
We fade in as everyone is running down the stairs they all heard Cassandra's scream... They get to the living room and see Bruce and Cassandra already there...  
  
Jake: What the hell happend? Are you Okay?  
  
Cassandra and Bruce move there heads up and down.... Bruce holds up the arm its plastic....  
  
Bruce: Whats this Titus?  
  
Titus smiles...  
  
Titus: I was wondering when you'd find that....Its just giving the public what they want....  
  
Bruce: Fuck the public and Fuck you....I'm outta here....  
  
Bruce moves toward the door....Its locked...  
  
Bruce: Unlock the door...  
  
Titus looks at him stumped..  
  
Titus: I didn't lock the damn door...  
  
Titus goes over to try it...he can't budge it...  
  
Titus: What the fuck?  
  
We hear Jezenel yell and everyone turns around we see Michael Myers walking down the stairs..... Bruce steps forward...  
  
Bruce: Who the hell is this Titus? One of the guys in the control room....  
  
Bruce walks up the the guy and pushes him....The shape doesn't move...  
  
Jake: Everyone go out the back door.....Now!!  
  
Bruce looks toward them as the shape sinks his knife into Bruces stomach and throws him across the room....Landing on Titus......  
  
Titus: Oh shit!! Help!!  
  
Everyone is already in the kitchen by now...trying to escape...We watch as the shape walks over to Titus and towers over him...He brings the knife down as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
CONTROL ROOM.....  
  
We see that Tommy and Curtis have just witnessed the carnage...They are already up and running out the door...  
  
Curtis: You take the front and I'll take the back!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
KITCHEN.....  
  
We see that Jake, Sharon, Mike, and Jezebel are looking for a way out...As Michael walks in...  
  
Jake: Shit!! Hurry through here..  
  
Everyone follows Jake as he goes through a doorway heading back into the living room....Mike is the last one...Michael grabs him by the shirt collar and slices his throat he's about to go after the others as Det. Curtis kicks in the back door....He shoots Michael.... We watch as Michael falls to the floor....the det. starts to walk around him as Michael sits up and stabs the detectives leg causing him to fall michael then turns the gun in the det. hands around....Blam!! The gun goes off shooting the det. who falls dead.........  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LIVING ROOM......  
  
We watch as Michael walks through the living room and heads up the stairs...We hear Tommy kicking the door trying to open it....Michael walks up the stairs not noticing.......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
UPSTAIRS HALLWAY.......  
  
We fade in as Michael walks through the hallway... Looking for his next victim..... He comes to his own room and opens the door....He sees Sharon and Jezebel climbing out the window....they see him as he moves toward them....  
  
Jezebel: He's coming go go!!!!  
  
Sharon pushes Jezabel out of the window she is about to go through when Michael grabs her hair....  
  
Jake: Michael!!  
  
Michael lets go of Sharon's hair and walks toward Jake...Jake motions sharon to go...  
  
Jake: Thats right mother fucker...come and get me....  
  
Jake backs into the wall as Michael comes within arms length...  
  
Jake: Sup?  
  
Jake swings with a right...Michael moves back a step he keeps swinging finally Michael is against the wall Jake kicks him in the groin..Michael kinda bends over and Jake hits him with a right....Jake takes the time to run he dives toward the window.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE....  
  
We see in slow motion Jake fly through the window glass flies everywhere as He hits the eve of the house and fall to the ground....not moving.......We see Sharon run to him..Jezebel is gone...she looks toward the window to see that Michael is gone..... Jake Stirs...  
  
Jake: Go... Get help...  
  
Sharon: What about you?  
  
Jake does his best to smile at her...  
  
Jake: I'll be fine...Now go....  
  
We watch as Sharon leaves.. Tommy runs around the house and kneels by Jake......  
  
Tommy: You okay?  
  
Jake: I think my legs broke....  
  
He turns and sees Sharon running...  
  
Jake: Go help her....  
  
Tommy doesn't waste a second he runs after her with all his might........  
  
CUT TO:  
  
BLANKINSHIP HOUSE...  
  
We fade in as Sharon is beating on the door...Tommy runs up beside her...pulling out his keys without a word he unlocks his door.... Thery walk inside and lock the door....  
  
Tommy: There's a phone in there call the police.....  
  
Sharon goes to call them and notices a window is open...  
  
Sharon: Hey...Whatever your name is?  
  
Tommy walks in.  
  
Tommy: Tommy Doyle..  
  
He notices the window...  
  
Tommy: Oh shit....Call the police  
  
She moves toward the phone as something touches her shoulder..  
  
Sharon: Ahhhhhh...  
  
She turns around to see....Jezebel...  
  
Jezebel: Its just me....  
  
Everyone is relieved....We see that Jezabel is about to say something as she opens her mouth we hear the sound of a knife cutting flesh...She is lifted off the ground.....  
  
Sharon: No Jezebel......  
  
Tommy: Run....  
  
Sharon runs as Tommy stands his ground he runs at the shape full out knocking it against the wall....The shape stands up and picks Tommy up by the neck and tosses him across the room....knocking him unconscience...He walks the way sharon went....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE...  
  
We watch as Jake stands and limps toward the Blankenship house...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
BASEMENT...  
  
We fade in to a basement that looks much like the same as the Myers House....We watch as Michael walks down the stairs...We see Sharon nowhere......We watch as Michael picks an axe up that is leaning against the wall....We pan to the corner to see Sharon cowering trying to get ahold of her emotions....We watch as she stands hopeing that Michael isn't down in the basement yet....We look around through her p.o.v. Michael is nowhere to be seen......Sharon looks relieved as we see Michael rise behind her with the axe Sharon turns around to see Michael in mid-swing...She ducks...The axe flies through the air hitting a fuse box...Sparks fly as we watch Michael fry.....We watch as the sparks ignite the boxes of paper and belongings....quickly spreading..... We watch as Michael begins to shake....His mask melting on his face....We see someone come up behind Sharon...A hand Touches her shoulder...  
  
Sharon: AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
We turn to see Jake...  
  
Jake: Lets get the hell outta here!!  
  
We watch as Jake drags Sharon out of the basement....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BLANKINSHIP HOUSE........  
  
We fade in to see the house ablaze...We watch as Jake pushes Sharon out the door and goes back for Tommy...We watch as Jake shakes Tommy awake.  
  
Jake: We have to get out of here...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BLANKINSHIP HOUSE....  
  
We watch as Jake and Tommy run out of the house...We hear sirens coming toward us....Our three sorvivors watch as the house burns....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BLANKINSHIP HOUSE....MORNING........  
  
We fade in to see the rubble of the night before the house is gone all that is left are cinders...We watch as Jake and Tommy go through the rubble....They look up...  
  
Jake: He's gone...  
  
Tommy gets a look of fear and hatred...  
  
Tommy: I know....  
  
We watch as they look around we see Tommys face turn to fright we follow his gaze into the crowd....Michael Myers...but wait there's another one...and another...Could the real Myers be hiding in the sea of pretenders.............  
  
CUT TO:  
  
We see a pumpkin sitting on a porch....We watch as the credits roll down the screen...the candle is blown out........  
  
BLACK......... 


End file.
